A New World Order: Division
"It really is sad." said the woman from behind the curtains, the window only leading to an eyesore of the former Ethiopian capital. "Keep moving Nira, or you'll get caned again." said the girls master, looking at her with a rude glance and sickening smile. "Yes master." she bowed to the horseman, and then continued leading them through the streets of Addis Ababa. A dustwave rippled against the duo, the caravan awaiting outside the city limits. Nira noticed a glint in the sand, looking back at her master in hope he wasn't looking. As he fed his horse, she slid off some of the sand from the object. It was wood and metal. Rubbing it more she noticed a handle, and with a final kick it revealed itself as a rifle of some sort. The sides had 2 jutted out slabs of black metal, in cube patterns. The gun rounded out like a circle, the fore grip being brown rubber, and the handle itself felt snug in her hands. For the first time in a long time, Nira smiled and turned around. Aiming the gun at slave master Matthias, she pulled the trigger. Nothing. A high pitched whining noise caught his attention, and he turned around just as a pulse of solar energy blasted from the muzzle and blew a hole the size of a football in his chest. Gaping down, he stared into her eyes, froze up, and fell to the ground leaving a very macabre seen. "Three Principles of the People, the foundation of our party. Using this, we establish the Union; Using this, we advance into a state of total peace and anarchy. Oh, you, warriors, for the people, be the vanguard. Without resting day or night, follow the Principles. Swear to be diligent; swear to be courageous. Obliged to be trustworthy; obliged to be loyal. With one heart and one virtue, we carry through until the very end. Except the disloyal, who are defiled and left to the plague...or done away with all together..." The oath of the Union hadn't flowed from her lips so smoothly in a long time, and Nira smiled as her assignment was completed. ---- The horse trotted slowly, Matthias' corpse rotting on its back behind Nira. Her assignment had been to kill him, and that she did. But she never realized she would be trapped as a slave when she first set her eyes on him 3 weeks before. And she grew used to it, only to lure him into a fall sense of security for the final blow to be dealt away from the rest of the clan. Now as she trekked towards Djibouti, her eyes darted across the landscape waiting in awe of the ocean's sight. Being born on the coast of the Red Sea, and living so far away for so long, it was something Nira quested for, always taking assignments near it, no matter how dangerous they may be. Because she always got out alive. Always. ---- Matthew stood inside his mech, looking out of the view port for any sign of the woman. He had yet to meet her, but her service record was flawless, and she was said to be quite the looker. From across the desert plain a lone individual was riding a horse, it had to be her. But the horse was galloping. And behind it was a trail of infected. Thinking out his action, Matthew's mech was already rushing forward auto-guns blazing and tearing ragged holes in the infected lines, the inhuman beings biting his tungsten armor fruitlessly. The horse was torn apart and Nira jumped onto the mech's arm, opened the hatc, and crawled inside smashed onto his lap. "Hello there..." she said awkwardly, her leg stuck above her head and her shawl open. "Hello to you too..." he said in the same tone. And then he pressed the auto-launch button, rockets blazed, and the mech flew back to the port in Djibouti.